Amnesia
by animeink888
Summary: Once again, Yuki became cold to Shuichi causing him to be totally depressed again. Being totally depressed, he came to an accident. He was hit by a car and was seriously injured. What will happen to Shuichi? What will Yuki do? Well it's pretty obvious.


Hi! Minna! Ogenki desu ka? OK desu… hmm… this is my first fanfic to post here in I hope you'll all like it… please place your comment and review chapter by chapter… I'm a first timer here so take it easy on me… Arigato gozaimasu

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pairing:** Yuki X Suichi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation get it?

Chapter 1 is almost all Suichi's POV except the last part so I don't have to elaborate who's the one speaking… Saa shall we start?

Here goes!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AMNESIA**

"Yuki… Why? Why are you ignoring me again? Why are you treating me cold? I don't understand you at all."

**-----XXXXX-----**

It's been 2 weeks since Yuki started ignoring me again. I don't know why? Is it because of my stupidity? No way! I'm always controlling myself. Is it because he doesn't like me now? It can't be! He just said to me 3 weeks ago that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. He has that sweet voice that time saying, "I promise I won't be mean to you. I won't let you cry because of me. I won't hurt your feelings anymore." But then, why? Are all your promises just a lie? Are you just playing with my feelings for you? I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!

**-----XXXXX-----**

**FLASHBACK (2weeks ago)**

"Ja Minna!"

"Oh! Suichi… Looks like you're in a hurry."

"Ah! Yeah! You're right… I promised Yuki that I'll go home early today."

"Ma it can't be helped. Just be careful you hear?"

"O-k! Arigato Hiro! Ja!"

With that, I left the studio and went directly straight home. When I got home, it was dark. It's as if no one is at home. I shouted to make sure, "Tadaima Yuki!", but nobody answered. I went around the apartment hoping to find Yuki somewhere. "Mou Yuki! I came home early as I promised, please don't hide from me.", was all I said then there was a moment of silence. I thought that, "Yeah, he's like that sometimes. Suddenly disappearing and then appear out of the blue. I think I should wait for him patiently… sigh Yuki."

3 hours have passed and at last the door opened. I rushed to see if it was Yuki. He's home! It's really Yuki, I greet him, "Okaeri nasai Yuki!", but he just ignored me and went straight to his. In my surprise, I couldn't speak at all. "Snap out of it!" I said then I followed Yuki to his room, but he locked it. I tried knocking several times but he didn't answer my call. I think for a while, "Did I do something wrong?" I don't remember what I did, but for Yuki to be like that to me, I'm sure he's mad (well I'm not really sure).

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**-----XXXXX-----**

sigh How can I know what's happening if Yuki's not telling me? I'm so confused!! I'm like a moron here you know! (Well they say I'm stupid.) 'Argh! Baka! Baka! Baka! Come on Suichi! Ask him one more time. Ok fine! Here I go.' With that thought I gathered all my courage and went to his room.

knock, knock

The door opened and Yuki came out. He was looking at me. He looked really mad, I can't speak at all.

"What?!" He asked with a cold voice. I was surprised and suddenly my mouth was out of control.

"Umm… umm… you see… I… I-it's because… Yuki.. You know… sigh I want a one on one talk with you now!" Whoa! Finally! I said what I need to say. I'm confident that he would talk to me this time, but, the opposite happened. He just said, "I don't have time for this", and then closed the door. That made me very depressed. I don't know what to do next.

**-----XXXXX-----**

**THE NEXT DAY**

I decide to go to work even though I'm in a foul mood. I can't sing very well. "Ahh… It's wrong! It's wrong… Let's repeat again." Fujisaki, as usual, complaining about my singing. "That's it! I quit!" Fujisaki exclaimed. Mr. Sakano was calming Fujisaki down. Mr. K is helping Mr. Sakano by pointing his magnum towards Fujisaki. Hiro came to me asking, "Did you have a fight with Yuki?" "I don't know what happened, he suddenly became cold to me for no reason." was my answer. Hiro said that I may have done something to make Yuki mad. That is what I'm thinking for weeks! I don't remember anything.

"Ok! That's it for today! Suichi! I hope you can sing for us tomorrow." Mr. Sakano said.

I'm still depressed, I don't know if I should go home at the apartment or if I should stay at Hiro's house first. We were dismissed then I went out and walk for a while. I can't stop thinking of Yuki. It's as if I was walking in a different world in a different dimension. I didn't notice everything around me. For me, it's only me and my world.

**-----XXXXX-----**

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Suichi's current status is out of this world. He keeps walking and walking. He's destination is not important to him (Actually, he's headed towards Yuki's apartment). Crossing the road, it's usual for him to use the overpass, but this time he used the pedestrian lane. Knowing that he's in his own world, he didn't notice that the signal light is red (which you all know, means stop). Suichi walk straight to the road, nobody tried to stop him. He successfully crossed until the center of the street, but unfortunately, right after reaching the center, he got bumped by a car (It's was a hit-and-run).

Hiro was passing by when that happened. He saw a crowd and because of curiosity, he decided to see what's happening. He was surprised to see Suichi seriously injured. He went near Suichi who's being carried to the ambulance. He asked what happened and while on the way to the hospital, a witness who's with them told the whole story.

Reaching the hospital, Suichi was quickly rushed into the emergency room with Hiro waiting outside. While waiting we decided to report what happened to the others. The first ones to arrive at the hospital was the group Nittle Grasper together with Suguru Fujisaki.

"What happened to Suichi?" it was Ryuuichi. He was really worried (knowing that he had a crush on him). Right next to them was Mr. K and Mr. Sakano, "How is he?" was Mr. Sakano's question. Hiro answered, "I don't know yet, but, I saw him, he was seriously injured." then he told the whole story to them. Minutes later, Tatsuha and Mika came. They both ask the same question, and for the second time around, Hiro told them what happened. Only one person is missing. Where is Yuki Eiri?

They waited for at least 24 hours, at last the doctor came out of the E.R. "How's Suichi?" Hiro asked. "We successfully treated his wounds, all the bleeding has stopped, but" the doctor said. "But what?!" Hiro exclaimed impatiently. "I still can't give the full details of his status. We still need to wait until he wakes up. For now, all we have to do is wait." Hiro and the others finally calmed down. Suichi was brought to his room. The others agreed to take turns in looking after Suichi. Until now, Yuki is still not showing up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Chapter 1 is done! Up next Chapter 2: Amnesia

I'll try to finish chapter 2 as fast as I can… please comment and review on this first… thank you very much.


End file.
